


Gone too Far

by EasfitHadia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath, Bruce is a HORRIBLE parent, Cass has seen enough, Other, RHATO 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasfitHadia/pseuds/EasfitHadia
Summary: This was written to explore the aftermath of RHATO 25. Bruce snapped and Cass calls him on it. There's no fight, just a pointed conversation.





	Gone too Far

Bruce swung into the Cave, ripping off his cowl and crashing into the chair in front of the Bat Computer. The Red Hood had shot Oswald Cobblepot in the head and Batman had gone to deliver justice. He’d gone expecting a brawl, but he hadn’t gotten one. Jason had been distracted, hardly seeming to care that he was being hit but, for some reason, Bruce hadn’t been able to stop swinging.

Then Jason had taunted him, pointing out that he’d never hit the Joker that hard, and Bruce had snapped, beating the young man he’d called “son” into the ground, beating him until he’d stopped moving, beating him until his helmet broke and Bruce could see his eyes roll back in his head. If Arsenal hadn’t intervened, Bruce isn’t sure what he would’ve done. Thrown Jason in Arkham at best. At worst? Bruce can’t think of that.

He turns in his chair to find the unforgiving mask of Black Bat staring back at him. She’s perched on the edge of the desk. Obviously, she’d been waiting for him to notice her. Bruce wonders, for a moment, what his body language is telling her. Is she able to tell what he’s thinking now? Or is she just as uncertain of it as he is?

“Shouldn’t have,” she rasps in that soft, uncertain way of hers.

“He’s a criminal,” Bruce argues.

“Your son,” she says reproachfully.

“He broke the rule.”

Now she’s watching him. He can picture the disapproval on her face.

“Shouldn’t have beaten him,” she repeats, unmoved.

Bruce stares.

“I was... angry. Thought you saved him. Thought he was... selfish to stay away. Thought he shouldn’t hurt you. But you hurt him.”

Bruce doesn’t know how to respond to that. He turns away for a moment, trying to gather himself. When he looks back, she’s gone.

She’s right about some things, Bruce knows. He had hurt Jason in the past, and he’d gone too far tonight. He loved his son, but he’d never known how to make him understand. But it didn’t matter now. As far as Bruce was concerned, Jason was a murderer and a criminal and, even if that was partly his fault, it couldn’t be allowed to go on in his city. Jason broke the code and now he had to pay the price. Bruce wouldn’t pursue him, but he’d never allow him back into Gotham. That ship had sailed.

**Author's Note:**

> What's up Jason Todd fans!? This is my first post on the site. I hope you all like it 'cause I've got more to come. I really hated the way DC handled the aftermath of RHATO 25. Jason had just killed his father's killer and lost his two of his very few real friends. He was hurt and distracted and not at all prepared for a fight with Bruce. He didn't bother to defend himself, but Bruce lost it and beat him within an inch of his life anyway. If Roy hadn't stopped him, Bruce probably would've killed Jason. It would've been an accident, but it still would've happened. This should be the ultimate end to Jason's relationship with Bruce but, instead, they're hugging it out a couple issues later when Bruce delivers the news of Roy's death. Bruce's actions should've torn the 'family' apart. DC failed to follow through on what should've been a massive turning point for Jason, Bruce, and the entire Bat Clan. I wrote this to explore the event more honestly and consider the actual consequences of Bruce's actions.


End file.
